world_war_2wikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:ToneSoda
Welcome to the World War II Wiki! Hello, . Thank you for registering with our community. You have come to a good online encyclopedia; nearly any article that you want to create about a WWII topic is acceptable. That means no red tape and interrogations by sysops before you can write an article. If you have an idea, you can write an article about it. The only time a relevant article will be deleted is if it has information that was copied from another websites, or if the content is added to a larger article. Please begin making many contributions! Important things to do first: :1) Read the World War II Encyclopedia Manual of Style. Seriously, even though it seems like something to put off, it will really help you to just read the basic information. :2) Read the basic policies. If you don't your contributions may be deleted or entirely rewritten. They can be found here. :3) Always assume good faith. Unless you see something that is obviously vandalism or historical revisionism, do not get angry, and remain rational and discuss things. If things start to get out of control, get the attention of a sysop. The worst thing that can happen is a flame war could start and cause the article in question to be protected, which is the worst thing for the growth of the encyclopedia. :4) Cite sources whenever possible. Even if you can't remember the information, please at least write "Add source here" so that other users will know to provide reference information. No one will take the website seriously if there are no citations. However, we aren't format/citation fanatics and simply writing author, title, publishing company/date (for books) and page number is all that required. For more help see this. :5) Ask for help when needed. All our users are willing to help you, so don't be afraid to ask if you need to. :6) Check the Newsletter or Council Forums to see what's going on in the wiki. It is always important to be up to date and take part in contests or discussions when possible. Useful Pages: *World War II Encyclopedia Manual of Style *Newsletter *Forum:Index *World War II Wiki:Citations Good Luck! ---- Re: Infobox Hello ToneSode, and welcome to the wiki. I must assume it was you who left me the message inquiring on how to use the infobox. There are a few infoboxes on the wiki, so just type into the search field the name of the infobox, (i.e. Template:Ship infobox) and then copy the source code that looks like this: and then paste it at the top of the source mode edit screen of the article you wish to edit. Then type in the relevant information into the blank fields of the infobox, and then publish. If you need any more help, feel free to ask me. And in passing, please remember to sign your posts on talk pages by using the signature button or using four tildes (~~~~). Happy editing! Re: IS-1 and Firefly Hello ToneSoda. The IS-1 page was relatively alright, except for a bit of excessive bolding and slight incorrections, but other than that it was all good. so well done. In the future, you can refer to the corrections I made to that page when creating other pages, and also refer to the manual of style, and also please remember to add articles to their relevant categories. As for the Firefly page, I think it'll be alright to create such a page, and we'll see how it fairs on the wiki, so for now, go for it! Keep up the editing! Re: Firefly ToneSoda, I appreciate the fact you are willing to be accountable to me as an administrator, but please understand that you cannot come and ask me if it's alright to create this or that page every time you create a page. On the subject of tank variants specifically of the Sherman in this case, I must say it is wise to ask for another opinion to avoid creating a duplicate page. The Sherman Firefly can be considered more of separate tank in itself than other Shermans, so that page has it's place. The Sherman Jumbo, I do believe, is not really that much different than the standard Shermans, so I think instead of separate page, just write about it under a "Variants" header on the M4 Medium Tank page. Please note that such a header should be placed between the "Description" and "History" headers. Another thing is please follow the example set on other pages and the manual of style which I linked to in a previous message, in order for pages to consistent on the wiki. Remember, we are an encyclopedia, and therefor consistency is very important, so please follow the example I set you on the Sherman Firefly and IS-1 pages. Keep up the good work, and happy editing!